Home Sweet Home
by Winter Blaze
Summary: A child stolen, a family in pain will they find happiness again? Sequel of To Protect! Please R and R. (Compete!)
1. Prolouge

Title: Home Sweet Home  
  
Author: Winter Blaze  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Lizzie characters  
  
Authors Notes: I will start with the prologue than Lily takes over.  
  
For those who have not read To Protect you might want to do that if you get lost.  
  
I own Lily, Nick, Chris, Tanya, Rosetta, Ella, Kingsley, Jeremy, Alex, and Nina. I think that is all of them. If you want to use any of my characters please let me know because I like to see how people would use them.  
  
Summary: A child stolen, and a family in pain; will they ever find happiness again? The sequel for To Protect, please R and R.  
  
Prologue:  
  
The footsteps grew louder, but they stopped just outside Lizzie's hospital room. "Lizzie, are you in here?" Lizzie knew that voice, it sounded like Melina. "Melina, where's Matt?"  
  
Melina could not hold back the tears anymore, so she let them fall down her face. She knew she had to reply, but she wished these images would leave her mind. "Melina?"  
  
The lights were still out, and even though Melina could not see Lizzie's face, she knew she was worried because the panic had over come her once usual calm voice. "I'm still her Lizzie. I have to tell you something. I told Matt I had to go use the facilities, and that I would meet up with him at the cafeteria," She knew she had to keep going because if she did not she may not be able to finish. "I walked back to the cafeteria and-and when I got there I saw Matt lying on the floor. He wasn't asleep. He was-was... He's gone, Lizzie."  
  
The lights came back on as Melina finished telling the tragedy of her one true love. No one in that room cared that the lights had come on except for Nick. Silence had taken over even for little Nick who barely knew Matt.  
  
Everything was going well for the Gordon's, but somehow tragedy has struck once again. First with Sam McGuire and his evil ways, and now Matt McGuire is dead.  
  
The nurse, who had taken Lily, into the nursery, had come into the quiet room and the silence and sadness that had seemed to settle in the air around the patient and her family had over whelmed the nurse that she was hesitant to tell them what has happened.  
  
The nurse knew she had to it was part of the job that she hated to do, so she gathered her courage and said, "Mr. and Mrs. Gordon, I have some terrible news," before she could say anything she was interrupted by Gordo.  
  
"We know what you have come to tell us that my brother in law, my wife's brother is dead in the cafeteria. Am I right in what you where going to tell us?"  
  
The nurses' courage had just dropped. She thought to herself, 'They have just lost someone and now I have to tell them...' "I'm sorry Mr. Gordon, your assumption is wrong. Your daughter is missing. We have..." "I don't want to know what you've done. I want to know if you have found my daughter."  
  
The nurse had bowed her head and did not look up again until she heard her name. "Tanya, answer Mr. Gordon." She had to obey her boss or she knew she would be fired.  
  
"Sir, not yet." She did not even wait to be excused; she left then kept going for the exit door.  
  
Once outside the hospital she walked over to a black ford charger, she opened the passenger side door, got in, shut the door, looked in the back seat at the one-hour-old baby she helped to kidnapped. Then she looked at the driver and with a nod of her head, the driver put the car in drive and sped off.  
  
Author's Notes: This is it the first chapter of the sequel! Please tell me what you think, good, bad, and I am also looking for a beta reader, if anyone is interested. I'm not sure when i'll have the next chapter posted. 


	2. Grandpa Sam

Title: Home Sweet Home  
  
Author: Winter Blaze  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Lizzie characters  
  
Authors Notes: I was going to put the rest of the chapters in Lily's POV, but I changed my mind.  
  
For those who have not read To Protect you might want to do that if you get lost.  
  
I own Lily, Nick, Chris, Tanya, Rosetta, Ella, Kingsley, Jeremy, Alex, and Nina. I think that is all of them. If you want to use any of my characters please let me know because I like to see how people would use them.  
  
Chapter 2: Grandpa Sam  
  
A brown-haired young woman walked out of the house to go get the mail. She opened the mailbox, and then shut it closed. She walked back towards the house, but before she could open the door, a dark brown-haired man opened the door. "Were you just on your way out, Nick?" Sea green eyes starred into hazel eyes just for a moment.  
  
"Yea, Lily mom wanted me to go to the store to get milk."  
  
"Well see ya!"  
  
Nick stepped to his right and let her pass, then continued on his way. Lily shut the door behind her and walked into the kitchen with the mail still in her hands. A petite woman with dark brown hair looked up from in the kitchen and asked, "Lily, what do you want me to fix you?"  
  
"Miranda I don't want anything and you know I can fix it for myself."  
  
"Ever since we took you in three months ago you have been three things: independent, willful, and a pain in my ass."  
  
"I know. We weren't able to celebrate my seventeenth birthday when you took me in, so could we do that today?" "Sure what do you want to do?"  
  
The question lingered in the air for a long time. Each of them remembered meeting, but for Lily she held the journey. Miranda just held the meeting. "I don't know."  
  
Just then, a man with brown hair came walking into the kitchen. "What are you lovely ladies up to this morning?" Miranda walked over to the man who was her husband and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Just talking about celebrating Lily's seventeenth birthday today, Larry."  
  
"Let me check the mail first, but you two need to go get ready and Chris were going out early so he needs to get up."  
  
"I'll go wake up Chris. Bye!"  
  
She jogged up the stairs then turned to her left and knocked on the door. "Chris wake up!" When no one answered, she opened the door very slowly and peeked inside. "Chris, you need to get up were leaving." She saw the lump of cover's on his bed and crept to the bed. She was so intent on waking Chris up, she did not see him sneak up behind her.  
  
"AAHH!"  
  
They tumbled on the bed, Chris penning her. Chris was the spitting image of Larry. "What were you saying, again?"  
  
"You heard me!"  
  
All of a sudden, Chris's lips had touched Lily's and then they started kissing, but Lily pulled away. "I can't. I'm sorry. I have to go." She pushed him off her, got off the bed, and ran to her room across the hall.  
  
Lily quickly changed out of women's boxers and a t-shirt, and into a white sundress. She opened her door and went downstairs into the kitchen. "Lily, you have some mail here. Did you give anyone our address?"  
  
"No." She did not respond any further she just took the envelope from Larry's hand and opened it.  
  
Miranda and Larry could see the mixed emotions on her face: anger, sadness, and curiosity. She crumbled the letter in her hand, and threw the paper away. Just then Nick came threw the door. "Mom, Dad I'm home is anyone here?"  
  
"Yea in the kitchen son." said Larry.  
  
Nick came into the kitchen but before Miranda or Larry could react to what they had seen on there oldest son, Lily turned around and wrapped her arms around Nick's neck and cried.  
  
Once she was done, she stepped away from Nick and looked up at his face. "I am so sorry Nick."  
  
She turned to Miranda and Larry and said, "I am so sorry. You both have brought me into your nice home, and treated me as part of your family, and know a person from my past is sending me a message."  
  
They did not want to interrupt her but they had to know. "Who's the person and what's the message?" asked Miranda.  
  
"The letter I just threw away has told me that my Grandpa Sam has just died, and Jeremy by beating up Nick has told me that if I don't come to my Grandpa Sam's funeral the people I have ever cared about will be beaten up."  
  
Chris didn't hear the last part because as he was coming down he only saw Lily's arms wrapped around Nick and Nick's left arm around Lily, than he ran back upstairs.  
  
Author's Note 2: I know there isn't much info on either Nick or Chris, but there will be in the next chapter, so I have something I want every one to think about....do you want to see Lily with Nick or Chris?? 


	3. Jeremy

Title: Home Sweet Home  
  
Author: Winter Blaze  
  
**Authors Note: If you get confused with what is going on, please go read, To Protect, you will understand a lot better.  
**  
Response reviews:  
  
MyPaperHeart- Thanks

Try me-You will have your answer's I just need to get to that point in the story, and Thanks

Preston78- Thanks

SuchaSweetie- Thanks

GreatWriter-Thanks

Rebecca- What was confusing to you?  
  
Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!  
  
Chapter 3: Jeremy  
  
Nick insisted on going with Lily to the funeral. She didn't protest, but she did protest to Miranda and Larry going.  
  
Before Nick and Lily went out the door Miranda said, "Chris has to come with you." Nick and Lily looked at each other than they both said, "Fine."  
  
Miranda called Chris down and told him to go with Nick and Lily. He did not want to but he knew better than to disobey his mom.  
  
Hillridge was a small town, but they had everything that a big city would have. "Pull in there, Nick!" said Lily.  
  
Once Nick parked the car and turned off the engine, everyone got out. Lily looked around the cemetery her eyes landed on a blonde haired man in jeans and a tight white t-shirt. Lily walked over to where this man was standing. She knew that she would have to introduce Nick and Chris to him, but she hoped that he would not bring their past up.  
  
"Lily, who are they? I told you not to bring anyone with you, but then again you never were for listening to the rules."  
  
"Jeremy, this is Nick and Chris. What is the real reason I'm here?"  
  
"You're not going to pay your respects. After all he did take care of you, since you where seven and a half years old."  
  
"Jeremy you're right he did, but I'm sure you know what he did to me as well. I mean after all you were the one behind the camera."  
  
As soon as she said that she knew she shouldn't have because Nick and Chris where curious ever since she was brought into their home.  
  
She turned looked at the grave and then spit at the side of it.  
  
"Why did you spit?" asked Chris.  
  
"She spit only on the side of the grave because she knows without her grandfather bringing her up she would have been left alone, and at least she is thankful for that. Aren't you, Lily?"  
  
"Grandpa Sam was adisturbed man, but he did give me food, clothes, and a roof over my head."  
  
"If you boys will excuse us I have to talk to Lily in private."  
  
"We aren't going anywhere." said Chris.  
  
"Chris, I'll be fine. He only has fifteen seconds to talk to me starting now."  
  
Jeremy grabbed Lily's elbow and led her behind a rundown old building that could have once been an outhouse.  
  
He pushed her up against the wall and just looked her up and down. "You haven't changed a bit, little Lily McGuire. You're not little anymore. You grew to be a beautiful young woman. A beauty to be exact."  
  
He moved his hands to her waist and started moving them up and down the curves of her hips. "Such nice curves."  
  
"Get your hands away from me! You only have ten seconds left; now tell me what you want?"  
  
"I paid your old man a visit. He told me to find you and give you a message."  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"He babbled a lot while I was there about seeing Jo, and that she wanted him to do the right thing. I figured he might have been a little delusional."  
  
"Damn it, Jeremy what was the message."  
  
"Patience, beauty I'm getting to it."  
  
"Not soon enough, you only have five seconds left."  
  
"I'm sure you're going to what to install more time with what I have to tell you."  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
"Suit yourself, beauty."  
  
He started to walk away but Lily said, "Wait!"  
  
She stepped out from behind the building and yelled "Ten more seconds!" than without even waiting for a response she stepped back beside the building.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I have a tape in my car that explains it all."  
  
"Let's go get it."  
  
"Not so quick beauty. I have something to ask you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"How old are those two out there?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"I just do, and if you don't tell me you won't get the tape."  
  
"Nick is twenty and Chris is nineteen."  
  
"Which one is Nick?"  
  
"The one with the dark brown hair, why?"  
  
"He seems to like you, but so does Chris."  
  
"Let's go get the tapes, now!"  
  
She turned to leave, but Jeremy grabbed her arm and forced her to look at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
He kissed her hard and rough she knew she would have a bruise by tomorrow.  
  
He pulled away and said, "That was so you won't forget me, beauty." then he walked away and she followed.  
  
He got in his car first, started the engine, and then he handed her the tape.  
  
"I want you to know I didn't listen to the tape."  
  
"I'm sure you didn't."  
  
"Don't take my word for it. I've done my last job for the old man. Good luck beauty." then he drove off.  
  
She got in the car with Nick and Chris. "What did he want?"  
  
"Chris just drop it okay."  
  
"Nick take us home, please."  
  
He didn't say a word just started the car, and pulled out of the cemetery. He pulled into the driveway and parked the car. Everyone got out of the car. Chris opened the door and went inside the house. Nick was the last person inside, so he shut the door.  
  
Miranda and Larry where sitting in the living room when Nick, Chris, and Lily came inside the house.  
  
Lily walked into the living room, which the boys followed her both of them wondering if she was going to invite anyone to watch the tape with her.  
  
"I'm sure you'll both want to watch this with me, so the more the merrier."  
  
Miranda and Larry both said, "Okay." they both had puzzled looks upon their faces.  
  
Lily put the tape in the VCR and sat down to get ready to watch it, but nothing was happening.  
  
"Why isn't it working?"  
  
"You have to have the channel on channel three." said Miranda who just now had put in on channel three.  
  
Authors Note 2: I forgot to put in here that Lily is three years apart from Nick. In addition, Nick and Chris are two years apart from each other. Don't worry I have the dates right for Nick and Chris it's just I went off what Lily's age is to see how old they are. In the next chapter will see what is on the tape.


	4. A bit of explaining

Title: Home Sweet Home  
  
Author: Winter Blaze  
  
Authors Note: I know some of you have been asking about her past, and where are Lizzie and Gordo, as I continue with this story more of your answers will be revealed!  
  
Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!  
  
Authors Note 2: I forgot to put in here that Lily is three years apart from Nick. In addition, Nick and Chris are two years apart from each other. Don't worry I have the ages right for Nick and Chris it's just I went off what Lily's age is to see how old they are.  
  
Chapter 4: A bit of explaining  
  
Everyone watched in silence as Sam spoke about Jo, and that Lily really did have a family who loved her, but she had to go to her past to find them and then to her present.  
  
(Sam never said her parent's names)  
  
Lily was about to turn off the tape thinking that it was over; something else had popped up on the screen.  
  
Everyone was silent after what they had heard. Lily could not believe that her own grandfather had stolen her, and that Tanya had helped.  
  
Questions raced through her mind as to why her own grandfather would still her from the hospital she was born at, and not for all the seven and a half years tell her who her parents ever were. She still doesn't know who they are yet.  
  
"Whose Tanya?" asked Miranda.  
  
"She's a deceitful woman, that's who she is."  
  
"Did your grandfather really, molest you?" asked Miranda.  
  
Miranda and Larry knew they couldn't tell her how they knew Sam are her parents for that matter, but they knew they would have to as soon as she finished visiting her past.  
  
"Who are you going to see first?" asked Larry. He hoped she would not answer that question, even though he knew it was possible.  
  
"Yes he did do that to me, and Jeremy video taped it. I think I will go see the deceitful Tanya. I have some questions to ask her."  
  
"Whose Jeremy?" asked Miranda.  
  
"He's the one that sent me the letter and gave the message."  
  
"No. I mean who was he to your Grandfather?"  
  
"He just worked the camera and got paid for it, but apparently he did other things for my grandfather as well."  
  
"I want the boys to go with you." said Miranda and Larry at the same time.  
  
"I don't need them to go with me. I've been taking care of myself since I was old enough to realize what was happening to me was wrong."  
  
"Before we moved back to Hillridge I recall you passing out in front of our vehicle." stated Miranda.  
  
"You didn't have to rub that in my face. If you never wanted me here than you should have moved me on the side walk."  
  
"We do want you here, besides you might have gotten trampled on the sidewalk, we where leaving in New York City when you found us." "We just want the boys to go with you so we won't have to worry so much about you and if you called that wouldn't hurt either." said Larry.  
  
{Authors Note: If any of you are from NYC please do not hurt me, I have seen or read where the sidewalks are always full in NYC.}  
  
"Fine they can come too, and we're leaving in the morning."  
  
"What time in the morning?" asked Chris.  
  
"9 o' clock. And then will go from there," She looked at the clock and didn't realize she spent that much time talking to Jeremy. "Since it's seven pm already I'm going to go take a shower, than come and eat, then go to bed."  
  
Everyone waited until they heard the shower running to ask any questions. "What was this Jeremy person like? asked Larry.  
  
"He acted as if Lily and him where old friends. The way Lily acted she couldn't stand him either." said Nick.  
  
"He's eyes always looked Lily over like he wanted her, but then he didn't at the same time." said Chris.  
  
"We don't know what Jeremy and Lily talked about while they were away from us, but she got the tape, so I guess that doesn't matter." stated Chris.  
  
No one got very far in getting any more questions out because Lily had come down in her pajamas and went into the kitchen.  
  
She came into the living room with a bowl of cereal in her hands, and then she sat in the middle of the couch between Nick and Chris.  
  
"Does anyone have anymore questions?"  
  
She looked around the room and waited for some one to ask her anything.  
  
"How long did your grandfather molest you?" asked Larry.  
  
"He started when I was five years old. I knew, as I got older something was wrong because he would always keep touching me. When I was little, I saw something on television about how adults should not be touching little kids in certain areas."  
  
"What did Tanya have to do with any of this?" asked Miranda.  
  
"I guess you could say it started when she kidnapped me, which I just found out about, but I don't know that's one of the questions I was going to ask her. I do know that she used to be a nurse."  
  
She finished eating her cereal and then said, "I'm going to bed. Good night everyone." then she went back to the kitchen rinsed out her bowl, and then went upstairs to her room, but she came out again because she forgot to brush her teeth. After that then she went into her room again.  
  
Authors Note 3: I know I said I would say what was on the video tape, which I did sort of, but I decided to leave things out, but you will get more of your questions answered as you see more people. 


	5. Tanya

Title: Home Sweet Home  
  
Author: Winter Blaze  
  
Authors Note: I know some of you have been asking about her past, and where are Lizzie and Gordo, as I continue with this story more of your answers will be revealed!  
  
Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!  
  
Authors Note 2: I forgot to put in here that Lily is three years apart from Nick. In addition, Nick and Chris are two years apart from each other. Don't worry I have the ages right for Nick and Chris it's just I went off what Lily's age is to see how old they are.  
  
Chapter 5: Tanya  
  
Nick and Chris went up to their own rooms to start packing. Miranda and Larry staid in the living room deciding if they should call Lizzie and Gordo.  
  
Nick and Chris came downstairs to say good night and tell their parents that they where done packing.  
  
Once Miranda and Larry where sure that they had both staid upstairs they decided to talk about what decision each one made.  
  
"I don't think we should contact them Larry. They haven't called us eighteen years, so I figured they could wait even longer."  
  
"Miranda you can't be mad at them for ever. They where just upset. They had just lost Matt and Lily. I agree with you about the not contacting them I think Lily needs to do this on her own."  
  
"You're right. I'm going to bed."  
  
Miranda went upstairs to her room and went to sleep instantly as she lay on the bed. Larry knew he should probably go up there, but he wanted to get Lily a suitcase, so she would not have to use that knapsack, she came here with.  
  
He found it and quietly opened her door. "What are you doing in here? You do have to get up early." "I know this dad, but I just wanted to check on Lily to make sure she was doing alright."  
  
"Chris, get out of here now! She is like a daughter to me. Just go."  
  
Larry laid the suitcase down on the floor at the edge of her bed, and quietly but quickly walked out of her room shutting the door behind him. He went into Chris's room without knocking first.  
  
"Dad, I get it. You don't won't me to have feelings for Lily. You think of her as a daughter, but she's not your daughter."  
  
"I know this. It's just weird you having feelings for her, when she's only been here for three months. What do you know about her?"  
  
"I know that she's independent, tough, and has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen."  
  
"You've got it bad."  
  
"I know, but I'm not the only one who like's her. I also think she may not like me that way."  
  
"Who else could she like?"  
  
"Nick."  
  
"Oh, well I'll leave you to your thoughts, and you need to go to sleep!"  
  
Larry left and went to his and Miranda's room, and laid next to his wife wondering what he was going to do with his boys.  
  
Morning had come excessively early for almost everybody in the house. Lily wanted to know her parents so bad. She wondered if she had any brothers or sisters. She wanted to know if she looked like her mother or some how resembled her father. She knew she would have to wait to find out.  
  
She got up and started her day. When she got out of the shower, she noticed a suitcase at the edge of her bed on the floor. She figured it was from Larry so she wouldn't have to use her knapsack.  
  
She packed her summer and winter clothing, toothbrush and toothpaste, and other items. She got dressed and grabbed her suitcase then went downstairs.  
  
She put her suitcase next to the door, and then she went into the kitchen, so she could have some breakfast.  
  
She was going to wake up Chris and Nick, but as she was finishing her breakfast, they had come downstairs.  
  
She looked at the clock and saw that it was eight o'clock. "You both know it's eight o' clock right?"  
  
"Yes." said Nick.  
  
"What does Tanya look like?"  
  
"You'll find out when we get there, Chris."  
  
Nick and Chris finished eating, and by then Miranda and Larry had come downstairs.  
  
"Thanks Larry."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"We have to leave, but we'll call when we leave Tanya's."  
  
The boys had both said good-bye to Miranda and Larry, and then followed Lily out to the Sports Truck. They loaded up there things and Nick said he would drive, and Lily agreed knowing that giving someone directions was going to be so fun.  
  
They had pulled into a driveway. The house was painted a cream color. Lily knocked on the door hoping Tanya still lived here.  
  
"May I help you?" "Yes I'm looking for a Tanya Tucker?" "Yes."  
  
Lily shoved passed her and into the house, and the boys waited before Tanya moved to go inside the house.  
  
"Who are you? You do know it's rude to shove past people especially in there own home."  
  
"Yea I know, but for you I really didn't care."  
  
"Once again, who are you?"  
  
"It's me Lily."  
  
Nick and Chris watched the blonde woman named Tanya open and close her mouth. They both tried hard not to laugh, but it escaped their lips.  
  
"What are you two her brother's?"  
  
"No, Ms. Tucker, where her friends." said Nick.  
  
"Lily did you know my grandpa Sam died?"  
  
"Yes, so what do you want?"  
  
"I have questions, and for right now you might just have the answers."  
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
"Why did you help my grandpa still me from the hospital?"  
  
"You weren't supposed to know that."  
  
"Just answer the question."  
  
"He was paying me more than the hospital did. He was helping me with my rent, and we used to date, but he said I owned him. That's why I helped him."  
  
"Were you still dating him when I was living with him?"  
  
"No, but he had me help raise you, and as you go older he didn't need my help anymore."  
  
"That's all I wanted bye."  
  
Lily knew she had to get out of that house. She did not want Tanya asking too many questions. The boys followed her out of the house.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Nick.  
  
"I've asked all the questions I needed. We're going to see Rosetta." She got in the drivers seat and slammed the door shut. Nick got in the passengers side, while Chris got in the backseat.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and Sonya thanks for telling me about that mistake i'll try and go fix it if I can.


	6. Rosetta

Title: Home Sweet Home  
  
Author: Winter Blaze  
  
Authors Note: I know some of you have been asking about her past, and where are Lizzie and Gordo, as I continue with this story more of your answers will be revealed!  
  
Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!  
  
Chapter 6: Rosetta  
  
Driving in the mountains was not very easy. Especially when Lily was driving the curves that she had to drive on where scary because it seemed like you could fall down, but once she got to the cottage she was fine.  
  
"Who is Rosetta again?"  
  
"Chris, I've told you on the way out here that she took care of me from the ages of nine to eleven."  
  
"What happened to you being eight years old?"  
  
"When my grandpa had taken me over Tanya's house one night it happened to be my eighth birthday, and that night I snuck out, so I spent a year on the road. I want you both to know that she is old. I am not sure of her age, she never told me, and she has a little bit of a Russian accent. Are you satisfied Chris?"  
  
"I forgot, but sure."  
  
Lily had told everyone to change into something warm, since they where going into the mountains.  
  
They went to a rest stop and changed into the restrooms, then they where back on the road. "Aren't you both glad I told you to change?"  
  
"Yes." replied Nick.  
  
"Can we go inside, now?"  
  
She rolled her eyes at Chris, went up to the cottage, and knocked on the door. An elderly woman with white hair, and blue eyes opened the door, "May I help you?"  
  
Lily did not even respond to her question she just hugged her. Once she pulled back she said, "Rosetta it's me Lily, and I've brought some friends with me." She pointed to Nick then at Chris as she said there names.  
  
"Come in, all of you." Rosetta stepped away from the door and let everyone inside, and then she shut the door and walked into the living room. "Lily I've missed you much. Why you leave my home?"  
  
Lily could see the hurt in the older women's eyes. "Rosetta, you know I couldn't stay in to long of a place, I was afraid that my grandpa Sam would come after me. I'm sorry I hurt you."  
  
"For three years I had taken care of you, and then one day you leave. I was upset, but now am ok, since you are all right. What do you want to ask me?"  
  
Rosetta had always known of what Lily usually wanted and at times like this, Lily was thankful for that.  
  
"Do you know anything about my family?"  
  
"I sorry, Lily I haven't able to find out anything since when you first asked me, when you where little girl. You and your friends stay here tonight?"  
  
"Rosetta, you only have your room and my old room, or did you make more room?"  
  
"No, but as you remember your bed is big, so all three of you can sleep on it."  
  
"Thank you, Rosetta for your kindness." Lily got up from the couch and hugged Rosetta once again.  
  
She had missed her, but know she was back and would do anything she could to help Rosetta.  
  
Rosetta was in the kitchen cooking. Lily offered to help, and Rosetta agreed.  
  
While Lily was in the kitchen with Rosetta, Chris and Nick where in the living room discussing Lily.  
  
"I know you remember meeting a Lily Gordon when you where little, Nick but the Lily you know now, may not even be the Lily you saw when you where little."  
  
"I know this, but I just have this feeling it's her, and there isn't anything you can do to change that, Chris."  
  
"Don't you think I know that? I have seen the way she both looks at us with her sea green eyes. I know she wants one of us, but she hasn't given in to her feelings."  
  
"You're wrong. She does give into her feelings. She just shows it differently, and when she realizes she's doing that she pulls away."  
  
Lily came into the living room and stops she could feel the tension in the air between Nick and Chris. She knew she had caused it, but she could not help how she felt about both of them.  
  
"Dinner, well lunch is ready."  
  
She waited on them to move but when neither of them did she yelled, "DINNER, WELL LUNCH IS READY!"  
  
That had gotten their attention, and once everyone was in the kitchen they had eaten the stew that Lily had helped Rosetta cook.  
  
The boys had done the dishes, and Lily and Rosetta had gone into the living room.  
  
"Lily, why you make boys suffer?"  
  
"I don't mean to Rosetta, it's just I wish I could wrap them into one person."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Chris, he in a way is careless, and protective. I like that about him, but at times I'm not sure when he's serious or not."  
  
"He's complicated one."  
  
"Very. Nick he is the silent kind, but he is very mature, and I like that about him. I know he is protective of me as well but he doesn't have to show it because it shows through him. Does that make any since?"  
  
"Lily, it make since, but who do you really like?"  
  
Lily had noticed that Rosetta had not said love, but did not question her about it.  
  
Little did either woman know that both the boys had heard every word of their conversation.  
  
Lily didn't get a chance to answer her because the boys acted as if they had just came through the kitchen door.  
  
"What do you do around here for fun, Rosetta?"  
  
"Chris, I can't anymore, but we play in snow."  
  
"I'm going to go get warmer clothes on, and then I'm going out."  
  
Lily had grabbed her suitcase by the door and walked to her old room. Lily had forgotten that the boys had gotten the suitcases before she went to knock on Rosetta's door.  
  
Lily had come out in gloves, scarf, cap, and black boots, and then she walked over to the door, opened it, and went outside to go play how she used to when she was a little girl.  
  
The boys had watched her spin around, get back up, make snow angels, and just watched her have fun. Rosetta had fallen asleep in the rocking chair.  
  
Lily was going to make a snowman, but she wasn't feeling so well, and as she was walking back to the cottage, she fell in the snow and didn't get back up.  
  
The boys rushed outside leaving the door open behind them. Nick carried her inside, while Chris shut the door behind him, and the he ran into the kitchen to get a wet paper towel to put on her forehead; he didn't know where Rosetta had kept the towels.  
  
Rosetta had woken up and looked at the commotion. "What happened?"  
  
"Lily just all of a sudden fainted."  
  
"Nick move her into her bedroom it's through kitchen then turn left."  
  
He did as he was told he laid her on the big bed and started to take of her shoes when Rosetta came into the room.  
  
"Nick give me her suitcase."  
  
He handed her Lily's suitcase and she put it on the bed. "Out!"  
  
Nick left. He and Chris waited in the kitchen while Rosetta helped Lily.  
  
Rosetta had come out of the room and said, "Lily have fever." 


	7. Awake in your arms

Title: Home Sweet Home  
  
Author: Winter Blaze  
  
Authors Note: I know some of you have been asking about her past, and where are Lizzie and Gordo, as I continue with this story more of your questions will be revealed!  
  
Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!  
  
Chapter 7: Awake in your arms  
  
Rosetta had told the boys to watch over Lily, while she went in the kitchen to start dinner. Nick had decided to take the first watch.  
  
Two hours had passed since Rosetta had starting making dinner, but neither of the boys was hungry, so they where glad that dinner wasn't ready.  
  
Chris came out of the room and said, "It's your turn to watch her." Nick went into the room. He knew that Chris didn't want to leave, but he knew that is would be disrespectful to Rosetta if he didn't listen to her.  
  
"Chris come in here, quick!"  
  
"Tell, Rosetta that she is freezing cold and that these cover's aren't enough."  
  
Chris ran out of the room and into the kitchen, "Nick said..."  
  
"I heard."  
  
She left the stove and went to Lily's room.  
  
What she was going to suggest was already being done.  
  
"Good, smart boy. I'll get you when dinner is done."  
  
Nick was about to say something else but Chris had walked in, and then he went back out. Not even saying a word to his brother.  
  
Nick was about to leave, but Lily said, "No." Nick knew it was only the fever speaking, but he needed to talk to Chris.  
  
Nick could smell the stew, his mouth was watering in hopes that is was done. He heard footsteps coming and in walked Chris.  
  
"Where's Rosetta?"  
  
"I told her I would bring you you're food."  
  
"Chris you do know that I had to strip down she needed my body heat to warm her."  
  
"I know, but seeing you like this and...just... I just want her to get better." that was all he said as he walked out going to go get his own food.  
  
Chris had come in the room to tell Nick his two hours where up, but he found Nick asleep and Lily in Nick's arms, but before he walked out of the room Lily looked at him.  
  
"Chris, what?" She looked at Nick and that his arms where around her. "Chris I...we didn't."  
  
"I know. Do you know why you're in bed?"  
  
She laid there for a moment still in Nick's arms wondering what she last remembered.  
  
"I remember playing in the snow, that's all I remember."  
  
"You came down with a fever, and some how you got the chills, and Nick it was his turn to watch over you, so he was using his body heat to warm you up, and I guess he fell asleep."  
  
'I'm better now." She squired out of Nick's arms, knowing that would wake him up.  
  
"Nick I need to get my robe, and you need to put your clothes back on."  
  
Even though Lily had satin lingerie on, she still felt like she needed a robe on, "Chris, I'll be out in a minute. Nick close your eyes."  
  
Lily got up put on her robe and told Nick to get his clothes on, and then she went into the kitchen.  
  
"Rosetta, we have to leave tomorrow."  
  
"I figured. I heard you woke in Nick's arms."  
  
"Yes, but I was asleep and having a bad fever."  
  
"True, but your heart still knows who you want."  
  
"It might but I still don't. I will admit it did feel nice in Nick's arms though."  
  
Nick didn't get his clothes on at all he just fell back asleep. Chris was getting sleepy as well so he went to the room and slept on the right side of the bed, while Nick was on the left side.  
  
Lily staid up through out the night and she tucked Rosetta into bed, then went to bed her self knowing since it was three in the morning and they had to get up at eight, so she only had five hours to sleep.  
  
Morning had come and once again, she found herself waking in a brother's arms, and then she looked, it was Chris's arms she woke in to.  
  
She squirmed out of Chris's arms hoping that would wake him up but he just staid asleep. She showered, got dressed, and then woke up Chris and told him to get ready.  
  
Lily said goodbye to Rosetta as well as the boys did, and then they were out on the road faster since Nick was driving. They where headed for New York City, and they still hadn't called Miranda and Larry.

Authors Note: I have the next couple of chapters written but I don't know when I'm going to post them, just figured I would let everyone know that.


	8. your husband

Title: Home Sweet Home  
  
Author: Winter Blaze  
  
Chapter 8: your husband  
  
Nick, Lily, and Chris found a hotel in New York that was near where Ella Makina lived, so they spent the night there.  
  
In the morning they flipped on who would call Miranda and Larry. The quarter had landed on tails, so Chris was the one who called.  
  
"Mom, hi how's the weather?"  
  
"Don't you give me that, where are you three?"  
  
"New York."  
  
"Give the phone to Lily."  
  
Chris gave Lily the 'you're in trouble look' she just rolled her eyes at him and took the phone.  
  
"Hey, Miranda!"  
  
"When are you three coming home?"  
  
"I don't know. I know we've been gone for two weeks, but we should be home soon."  
  
"Good now let me talk to Nick."  
  
She handed him the phone.  
  
"Hi, mom!"  
  
"Nick I have to go, but I want all of you to come back safe, and I love you all." Then she hung up, and Nick just stood there with the phone in his hand.  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"Mom said she had to go."  
  
"Look I remember where Ella lives. She used to be my home schoolteacher and a foster mother to me. I think both of you will like her.  
  
They paid there hotel bill and left to get into the sports truck. "I'm driving."  
  
They didn't argue with her. "The place hasn't changed much. I hope she still lives here."  
  
She parked in the driveway, and all of the got out. Lily knocked on the door.  
  
A woman with long red hair and blue eyes smiled as she looked at Lily. "Does Ella Makina live here?"  
  
"That's my maiden name now, but yes it's me. Can I help you with any...Lily?"  
  
"Yea, how did you know?"  
  
"I always wished I could have your eyes, besides you lived here when you where eleven through sixteen years old, so you must be what now seventeen?"  
  
"Yea and these are my friends Nick and Chris."  
  
"Come in all of you. Lily you'll get to meet my husband!"  
  
At the mention of husband a man with brown eyes came in at once, Lily knew who he was.  
  
"Kingsley is your husband!"  
  
"I take it you two already know each other."  
  
"Ella do you know who he's related too?"  
  
"Yes, Tanya Tucker. She's here by the way."  
  
"Nice seeing everyone again I...We have to go."  
  
She left out the front door, opened the driver's side door, slammed it then got in. The boys got in as well.  
  
"What's wrong, Lily?"  
  
"Later, Nick. Where going back to see Rosetta."

Authors Note: I've decided to post again

Jay-thanks for reviewing you'll see in next chapter, i think

Meg- Thanks for reviewing your review made me laugh you'll see in next chapter maybe


	9. Goodbye

Title: Home Sweet Home  
  
Author: Winter Blaze  
  
Chapter 9: Good-bye  
  
Lily drove back to where Rosetta lived, not realizing that Chris was not there.  
  
She knocked on Rosetta's door, but no one answered. She turned the knob and was able to walk inside, and Nick followed close behind.  
  
"Rosetta? Are you here?"  
  
They searched the little cottage and found her in her room laying on her bed as if she where asleep.  
  
"Lily go wake her."  
  
"You go wake her, Nick. She was fond of you, well actually, she was fond of both of us, and maybe we should tell Chris to wake her. She likes him too."  
  
"Lily, Chris isn't here. He staid behind wanting to take in the sites after you so quickly pulled out of there. I saw him leaving the Tucker's house."  
  
"Don't say Tucker's house again, it's Ella and Kingsley. I think we should both wake Rosetta."  
  
They tried waking Rosetta, but she would not wake up. Lily checked for a pulse and there was not one.  
  
Lily backed away slowly, and Nick just looked at her wondering why she was doing this. He looked back at Rosetta and for the first time saw that she wasn't breathing and realized why Lily had backed away.  
  
They went into the living room and sat on the couch. "What am I going to do as for as I know she doesn't have any relatives?  
  
"Will think about it in the morning."  
  
Lily had started crying and didn't know if she could stop, "Ni-Nick j-just hold m-me."  
  
Nick had wrapped his arms around Lily's waist and she leaned back into him. They had both staid that way for a while.  
  
Lily had fallen asleep, so Nick carried her to her bedroom, and laid her on the bed. She woke up from being put down, "Nick, don't leave." He came back and sat on the bed next to her.  
  
Lily turned on her side so she could face him. She sat straight up. Nick and Lily where face to face, she made the first move and kissed him, and he made the second.  
  
They kissed for a while, and then things started to heat up. He gently pushed her down on the bed, and started kissing her again.  
  
Both forgetting what tomorrow would bring them, they finally went to asleep. Nick had his arms around Lily, and Lily had her hands on his chest.  
  
The morning had come too soon for the now, lovers had woken to the sun on their faces and reminding them that they had to bury Rosetta today.  
  
Authors note: I could not put the full of what Nick and Lily did, but you know what they did.  
  
Lily and Nick had gotten ready for what would be the hardest day for them. "I can't eat Nick." "I know neither can I but I figured I would ask."  
  
"I think we need to bury her behind the cottage. You go get the shovel, and I'll stay in here with her."  
  
Nick knew that she needed some alone time, but as he went to go get the shovel he couldn't help but thinking, 'She's already going through an emotional time and even though last night was wonderful I made it worse I'm such a jerk. I just made her even more emotional.'  
  
He went outside to the back of the cottage, and started digging.  
  
Lily started looking around Rosetta's room hoping that she had left some kind of note or will. She didn't find anything. Nick knocked on the window letting her know that it was time.  
  
Lily opened the window and said, "Come and help!"  
  
Nick walked back to the front of the cottage, opened the door, went to Rosetta's room, and helped Lily carry Rosetta out to the back of the cottage.  
  
They put her in the ground, Nick put the dirt covered snow back in, and they both bowed their heads in prayer.  
  
"Good-bye, Rosetta and thank you for everything."  
  
"Thanks and it was nice to meet you, Rosetta."  
  
With Nick's arm around Lily's waist she said, "Let's go home."  
  
They packed there stuff, put it in the sports truck, then Nick got into the drivers side.  
  
On the way to Nick's house, he asked about Kingsley, and what was the problem. Lily told him that he was related to Tanya, and she ended up just like with Tanya running away that same night.  
  
She couldn't believe that Ella had gotten married to Kingsley and that is why she left in such a hurry. They arrived late but before they got out Lily asked, "How are we going to tell your parents about Chris?" "I don't know." Was the only reply she got before they went up to the house.  
  
Authors Note: Now the next chapter will be Three years later, and don't worry Lily will be able to see/find out who her parents are...I promise, besides I still have some more character's to introduce, and does anyone care to see Jeremy again?  
  
If you don't want too that's cool because he is bugging me and I can tell him to "shut up", then but I need to know first. 


	10. Nina

Title: Home Sweet Home  
  
Author: Winter Blaze  
  
**Authors Note: Remember this is three years later, so Lily is 20, Nick is 23, and Chris is 21, oh and these new characters Alex (18) and Nina (18) will be showing up. You know what I just realized this is going to be a short sequel, this is going to be chapter 10 once I finish babbling, but I didn't think it would be that short of a sequel.  
  
Thanks for reviewing everyone, and this isn't the last chapter I don't think.  
**  
Chapter 10: Nina  
  
Three years have gone by and a lot has happened since then. Lily and Nick have been married for two years, Chris is still in New York, and he has met someone.  
  
Nick and Lily still live with Miranda and Larry. Lily has forgotten to ask Miranda and Larry if they know anything about her parents three years ago.  
  
"Nick, Lily get down here, now!" yelled Miranda from downstairs.  
  
"Coming!" they both yelled back.  
  
They came downstairs hand in hand going into the living room. "Mom, what do you want?" asked Nick.  
  
"You two act like your still newlyweds. Honestly! Did you forget your brother is coming home today and said he would bring that girl he was with home?"  
  
"Nina is her name, mom."  
  
"Thanks, Lily."  
  
"No, problem. Where's dad?"  
  
"He's picking them up, so they should be here any minute."  
  
"We're leaving, mom."  
  
"No, you are just going to put your hormones on hold."  
  
"No, we have to go check something upstairs."  
  
"It can wait!"  
  
At that, moment as Lily was about to go sneak upstairs the front door opened.  
  
"Hon, we're home!"  
  
Miranda went over to Larry and gave him a passionate kiss then pulled away.  
  
"Dad would you move."  
  
"Chris, welcome back!" said Lily as she went over and gave her brother in law a hug.  
  
"Hey, bro so where's your girlfriend?"  
  
"Nina come here!"  
  
A women with blonde hair and sea green eyes walked in she looked to be only eighteen years old.  
  
"Hi, everyone I'm Nina. Nina Gordon."  
  
Miranda and Larry just looked at each other not saying a word.  
  
Lily on the other hand greeted her with open arms happy that Chris had finally found someone he was happy with.  
  
"Where's the bathroom?"  
  
"It's upstairs to the far right." said Miranda.  
  
"Kids will be right back." said Larry.  
  
Miranda and Larry went outside. "We can't tell her!"  
  
"Miranda that's her sister, we have to tell Lily!"  
  
Before they could argue anymore, they heard a scream.  
  
They opened the front door and ran upstairs.  
  
"GET OUT!"  
  
"I didn't mean too it was just I thought this was Chris's room!"  
  
"You found that test, and it's not, so OUT! You nosy snoop."  
  
Nina dropped the pregnancy test on the bedroom floor, and ran out of Nick and Lily's room.  
  
"Lily what happened?" asked Miranda.  
  
Lily picked up the pregnancy test and saw that is was negative. She in a way was relived but mad for Nina coming in here.  
  
"It's nothing now, but she shouldn't have been snooping around. I doubt she even went to the bathroom!"  
  
"Lily what's wrong?"  
  
"Nick it's negative."  
  
"You we're...that's what you wanted to check. I'm so sorry, Lily and Nick."  
  
"It's ok, mom." said Lily.  
  
"Let's go downstairs." said Miranda.  
  
They all went downstairs and saw that Chris and Nina were not there, but a note was on the coffee table.  
  
Larry picked it up and read it out loud,  
  
Dear everyone,  
  
Nina is upset and I don't blame her. Lily you didn't have to yell at her, it was just a misunderstanding. Mom, dad we where going to invite you over to meet Nina's parents today, but that didn't happen, so would you like to  
come over tonight, I'll call and give you the address.  
  
Love, Chris  
  
"I wouldn't mind meeting them, and that way I can apologies to Nina."  
  
"Since it isn't until later tonight I'm going upstairs, I'm tired."  
  
Nick started going upstairs, "That's what you get for staying up late last night."  
  
Lily turned to Larry and said, "We were talking about starting a family, dad!"  
  
"Speaking of family we have something to tell you." said Miranda.  
  
"I'm tired can it wait?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
As Lily left Miranda said, "You'll find out later tonight"

Authors Note 2: In my opinion this was a choppy chapter, and I made Lily forget about asking about her parents three years ago, because you'll find out in next chapter.


	11. Family Album

Title: Home Sweet Home  
  
Author: Winter Blaze  
  
Chapter 11: Family Album  
  
Miranda and Larry had to leave, but Chris called and gave them the address, which Miranda wrote done and left it on the coffee table, then they left.  
  
Lily rolled over in her sleep tossing and turning. "Lily. Lily wake up!"  
  
Sweat was pouring off her. "Nick, I have to know. I have to know who my parents are. I can't do this anymore."  
  
Nick just sat there comforting her as best he could. "Its 7 o'clock we better get ready."  
  
They got ready and found out that Miranda and Larry had left, since they found the note that they left there with Nina's home address on it.  
  
"If you have the keys we can go."  
  
"Yea let's go Nick. I have a feeling this is going to be an interesting night."  
  
They shut the front door and got in the car.  
  
"She lives in a good neighbor hood, but so do we."  
  
Nick pulled into Nina Gordon's parents house, parked the car, they both got out of the car, and Lily knocked on the front door.  
  
"Hi, come in and I have someone I want you to meet." said Nina.  
  
"Nina I'm sorry they way I acted, I was just a little curious about the results and if you care they where negative."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Lily, Nick this is my twin sister, Alexandra. Alex for short. You want to look at the family photo album?"  
  
Lily took a moment to look at Nina and Alex. They both had blonde hair, but Alex's eyes where hazel instead of sea green eyes.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Lily and Nick sat on the couch, and was handed the family album by Alex.  
  
"Where's your mom, Alex?"  
  
"Lily they went out for a minute."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Lily opened the album and saw a baby girl with the name Lily Gordon, and a message that said, 'we will always love and search for you.' Lily could not help but ask, "Who's this?"  
  
Nina and Alex looked at each other hurt in both of there eyes, but Nina answered the question, "She's are lost sister. Her name is Lily like your name, but we have not been able to find her. Are parents are still looking for her."  
  
Lily saw pictures of the twins growing up with two parents they looked like a very happy family. Lily decided that the twins both looked like what she assumed was there mom, and but Nina had what she assumed to be there father's eyes.  
  
"Alex, are these your parents?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
All of a sudden, you could hear the front door slam open, Nina, and Alex's mom yell, "HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL US? Where is she?"  
  
You could hear Miranda respond with, "SHE HAD TO FIND OUT ON HER OWN BUT I GUESS SHE FORGOT. LIZZIE PLEASE DON'T BE MAD!"  
  
Lizzie, Miranda, Gordo, and Larry walked into the living room. "Hi mom, dad." said Nina and Alex.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, please forgive me. We explained to Lizzie and Gordo," as she pointed to them, "That you had a rough life, but at least you can meet your parents now, Lily." said Miranda. 


	12. Home Sweet Home and Epilogue

Title: Home Sweet Home  
  
Author: Winter Blaze  
  
Chapter 12: Home Sweet Home  
  
Lily didn't know what to say. She's been searching for her parents for as long as she can remember, and now she finally gets to meet them.  
  
She felt Nick leave her side. She saw everything happening around her. Nick introduced himself as her husband and that he could remember a little about them, then he sat down next to her. Miranda and Larry stood off to the side. Nina and Alex both sat down next to Lily on her left, they all watched Lizzie and Gordo. She came out of her trance like state, and said, "I have parents, and sisters."  
  
"Do you know how long we've been searching for you?" asked Gordo.  
  
"Nina and Alex told me, and I've seen the photo album, so yea I guess I could say I know."  
  
"Stand up let me get a good look at you." said Lizzie.  
  
Lily stood up and turned around once then sat back down.  
  
"Miranda told us that you where raised by Sam since you where seven and half years old, and later on you found the Tudgemans."  
  
Lily just nodded her head.  
  
"My girls! Just look at them Gordo. There all beautiful."  
  
At this the girls blushed at being called beautiful they all knew it, just didn't want to admit it.  
  
"Mom!" said Nina and Alex.  
  
Lizzie decided to cook and when it was done, everyone sat down and ate. Lizzie and Gordo got to know more about Lily, and Chris, since Nina was dating him.  
  
"Nick and I we have to go, but it was nice meeting you, and getting to know all you of you."  
  
Lily and Nick walked out the door and got in their car, driving to there house. Miranda and Larry followed them, and Chris decided to stay with Nina for tonight.  
  
Once in their bedroom Lily let out a squeal of excitement. "Nick I can't believe I finally met my parents and I have sisters, it amazing and I'm not really mad at mom and dad for not telling me they had their own reasons. I'm just glad things worked out!"  
  
Little did Lily know that Miranda and Larry where listening outside there door. When they heard Lily say that, she was not mad at them they both smiled, and then went back to their own room.  
  
"Nick lets start a family!"  
  
"We tried already it didn't work!"  
  
"We can try anyways. I know you won't say, "No" to that."  
  
"Come here you!"  
  
Lily ran over to the bedroom door and shut it closed, then she turned around and Nick picked her up, spun her around, and then laid her on the bed.  
  
The next morning everyone was in a good mood. Lily was brushing her teeth thinking, 'Even though I just am getting to know my parents. I have two homes to go too. I'm home already.'  
  
"Lily what are you thinking about?"  
  
"Just that I have two families and two homes to go too, now, but this is my real home. I guess you could say..."  
  
"Home Sweet Home." finished Nick.  
  
"Yea, Home Sweet Home!"  
  
They started kissing. "You taste like mint."  
  
"Nick, Lily not again company is here."  
  
Lily broke away from Nick and ran downstairs. She saw Lizzie, Gordo, Nina, Alex and Chris there.  
  
"I really am home."  
  
Nick came downstairs and then everyone went into the kitchen and ate breakfast.  
  
Author's note: I am not sure if I want an epilogue to this...thinking...I don't know. I decided to write it!  
  
Epilogue  
  
Lily got to know the Gordon's real well, as the years went by, but she still couldn't call them mom and dad because Miranda and Larry where more like her real parents, so Lizzie and Gordo settled on her just calling them by there first names.  
  
Chris and Nina got married. They have been married for a year now. Alex still has not found anyone yet but she is still looking. Nick and Lily have finally moved out of the house.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo are friends again with Miranda and Larry. Took them both a year to get over everything, well more like Lizzie and Miranda.  
  
"Mom dad guess what!" Lizzie and Gordo turned around.  
  
"Yes, Alex." Said Lizzie.  
  
"I've found this great guy he's name is Jeremy, and we're getting married!"  
  
Everyone was stunned, but they soon snapped out of it. "How long have you two been dating?" asked Gordo.  
  
"I kind of lied, but we've been dating for a year, now!"  
  
Everyone was invited to the wedding.  
  
Lily saw who Alex was getting married too and she didn't like it.  
  
"Alex wait you can't get married to Jeremy."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I know him, he'll act nice but he isn't."  
  
"I'm sorry Lily for what Jeremy might have done to you in the past, but he's changed now, so please stop judging him." with this she left Lily and walked out to meet her father, so he could her down the isle.(SP?)  
  
Alex and Jeremy where married and one year later everything was fine.  
  
"I told you Jeremy had changed."  
  
"You're right he has."  
  
Alex was lying again and she knew it. Sitting there telling Lily that he changed while she had a bruise on the inside of her leg.  
  
"I have to go, but I'll see you around. Love you Lily."  
  
"Love you too Alex."  
  
Lily could not believe her sister; her baby sister was in the hospital for Jeremy beating the crap out of her just because she divorced him. No one knew if she would live or not because she had not come out of her coma.  
  
Everyone was waiting in the waiting room pacing around wanting to know if she was okay or not. Lily had taken off her job to be with her family. She knew Ella would not be happy because she had a column due in two days, but on the other hand she knew Ella would understand.  
  
Nick was still at his job. Nick rushed out of the Hillridge high school building to get to the teacher parking lot.  
  
He got in and drove to the hospital. He parked his car and went inside. "Lily, how is she doing?"  
  
"We don't know if she's coming out of her coma or not."  
  
Just then, Alex's doctor came to the waiting room. "How is my little girl, doc.?" asked Gordo.  
  
"She's out of her coma and she wants to see Lily."  
  
Everyone looked at her wanting her to be there already. She left to go to Alex's room.  
  
She walked inside. "I should have listened to you Lily. I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't talk. I forgive you. The important thing is that you are getting better. I'll send the rest of the family in."  
  
Alex was released a week later. She lived with Lizzie and Gordo.  
  
The End  
  
Authors Note: If anyone wants to check out my other Lizzie McGuire story called SAFE IN YOUR ARMS, that would be nice, yea and the summary for that isn't very good but the story's good in my opinion anyways and now on to the Author Responses.  
  
Author Responses:  
  
Jay: This is the end of the story and thanks for reading and reviewing And when you get out of your writer's block and you post i'll read your story.  
  
Meg- Thanks for reviewing! Oh and i'll be updating Safe in your arms as soon as i can.  
  
Nemo456- Thanks for reviewing and I cannot wait to see your sequel!  
  
Try Me- Where did you go? Well anyways thanks for your reviews.  
  
Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. If I forgot anyone I am ssooo sorry. You all have made my day and continued me to write more for this story with your kind words and questions, so a big **THANK YOU** to each and every one of you." 


End file.
